1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for a front loader mounted on a work vehicle such as a tractor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional technology for a front loader mounted on a work vehicle such as a tractor is known, such as that described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-126325.
The front loader described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-126325 is mounted to a vehicle body of a tractor via a work device support portion. A left/right pair of work device support portions are provided, which are respectively fixed to left and right sides of the vehicle body. The work device support portions are configured to be left/right symmetrical.
However, typically, the vehicle body of the tractor is not configured to be left/right symmetrical. For example, an engine exhaust gas purifying device, a muffler, or the like may be provided on only one of the left and right sides of the vehicle body. In such a case, when attempting to fix the work device support portions, which are configured to be left/right symmetrical, to the vehicle body, the work device support portions are likely to interfere with the muffler or the like, and there may be difficulty in assembling the front loader.
In view of the above-noted circumstances, the present invention provides a front loader capable of being readily assembled on a vehicle body.